moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pożegnanie
Uwaga: Opowiadanie napisane zostało przez Mikhalna, ja tylko je sobie wstawiam. Mikhaln szedł powoli korytarzami pałacu w Metropolii. Wspominał dawne czasy, kiedy to musiał się zakradać, aby spotkać się z Przemkiem. Teraz każdy napotkany wartownik mu salutował. -Co to się stało Salai?- spytał idącą tuż za nim demonice.- A kiedyś było przy tym tyle zabawy. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, nie odzywając się. Mikhaln zauważył, że ostatnio nieco mniej ze sobą rozmawiają. Może to i lepiej zważając na to co mag miał zamiar zrobić. Szli przed siebie, mijając kolejnych żołnierzy, prosto do głównej Sali. Przed drzwiami stali dwaj Pretorianie Kraju. Kiedy mag i demonica zbliżyli się, obaj gwardziści ukłonili się mówiąc. -Witamy lordzie Mikhalnie, pragniesz pomówić z Przywódcą? -Zgadza się. Można? Magowie odsunęli się, a wielkie zdobione drzwi otwarły się. Główny gabinet w nowym pałacu był jeszcze większy niż ten w którym rezydował Przemek podczas eksplorowania Nieznanej Części. Na końcu pokoju stało ogromne biurko, na którym ułożone były wszelkiego rodzaju dokumenty. Mag wchodząc przyjrzał się ścianą. Były one ozdobione podarkami od przywódców innych mocarstw, z którymi Federacja miała styczność po Koniunkcji, oraz trofea zdobyte przez Przemka w trakcie wojny z Bogami. Pod jedną ze ścian stała olbrzymia sofa, na której w tej właśnie chwili siedział II Przywódca Federacji. -Witaj przyjacielu- powiedział chłopak, dając znak Mikhalnowi, aby usiadł na jednym z foteli.- Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Mag skorzystał z propozycji i zając wskazane miejsce. -Mam sprawę niecierpiącą zwłokę. Niebezpieczeństwo jakim było Boskie Imperium zostało zażegnane, jednak obaj wiemy, że to nie koniec. Zakon spełnił swoje zadanie, teraz nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z tą śmieszną organizacją. Wiem, że ty zapewne postąpisz tak samo. -Widzę, że mamy podobne podejście do sprawy. Tylko o to chodzi? -Nie. Wraz z Koniunkcją pojawiły się potężne siły. Siły, których do końca nie znamy, a z którymi będziemy się musieli zmierzyć. Magowie Koniunkcji, o których wspominał kiedyś Arcturus powinni zostać pojmani, ale nie zamierzam się teraz tym zajmować. Moje zadanie jest nieco inne. Wiedza, to rzecz, której dziś nikt nie docenia. Wszyscy chcą sławy i chwały, czego przykładem jest właśnie ten głupiec Arcturus Lwowski. Nie rozumiem, czemu to on stał się teraz niejako ikoną powstałego porządku, jeśli można to tak określić. Żadnego poszanowania dla wiedzy, dla kunsztu magii, której z niepojętych mi przyczyn się podjął. Wszędzie się pcha, byleby tylko być w centrum uwagi. Nie potrafię ścierpieć tego człowieka. Najchętniej bym się go po prostu pozbył, ale obaj wiemy czym by to się skończyło. -Zrobilibyśmy z niego męczennika- przytaknął Przemek. -Zrobilibyśmy?- spytał Mikhaln.- Czyli tobie jego osoba też niejako nie pasuje? -Powiedzmy, ale w tym kierunku podjąłem już odpowiednie środki. Pierwszym jest spotkanie z Cesarstwem, ale mniejsza. Tylko to chciałeś mi powiedzieć? -Rozumiesz, co oznacza poszukiwanie wiedzy? Będę musiał na krótki czas odejść. -Rozumiem. W czym więc problem. -Widzisz- zaczął mag.- Federacja stoi, że tak się wyrażę… na jednym, niezwykle potężnym filarze. Jest nim Zegar Nieskończoności. -Można tak powiedzieć. -Dzięki niemu, Federacja jest potęgą. Zanim odejdę, chcę wznieść kolejny filar- mag uśmiechnął się.- Właściwie to już go wzniosłem. Mikhaln wstał powoli i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Złote światło wypełniło pokój. W dłoni maga ukazał się zdobiony kostur. -Berło Odyna- zaczął,- mój klucz do całej potęgi Yggdasil. Mocy niemalże nieskończonej. Teraz jest twoją własnością. Zapanowało milczenie. Przemek wpatrywał się w maga, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Powoli wstał z kanapy i podszedł do Mikhalna. -Czemu? -Nadchodzą niespokojne czasy. Pojawiają się inne frakcje. Choćby wspomniane przez ciebie Cesarstwo. Niewątpliwie dysponują oni czymś specjalnym. Czas byś poszerzył swój arsenał. Pretorianie Kraju będą wiedzieć jak tego użyć. Pojedynczo nie dadzą rady, ale w mniejszej grupie osiągną podobny rezultat jak ja. -Dziękuję- powiedział Przemek.- Federacja ci tego nie zapomni. -Nie o to tu tylko chodzi. Używaj tego rozsądnie. Yggdrasil to broń bardzo potężna. Można nią niszczyć światy, potrzebne są tylko umiejętności, których nawet mnie brak. -W takim razie brak ich zapewne każdemu. -Nie powiedział bym. Istnieją potęgi, które przerastają nasze wyobrażenia. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że prędzej czy później się z nimi spotkamy. To nie wszystko. Możemy wyjść na balkon? -Oczywiście. Cała trójka. Wyszła na zewnątrz. Z tego miejsca widoczny był cały plac. Nie o to chodziło jednak magowi. Z chmur nagle zaczął wyłaniać się dziwny obiekt. -Moja wieża. Zawarte jest w niej kilka rzeczy, które mogą się ci przydać. Po tych słowach cała grupa znalazła się we wspomnianym budynku. Przemek rozglądał się po okrągłej Sali, na środku której znajdował się wielki kamienny stół. -Nie to jest najważniejsze. Mag podszedł na podwyższenie znajdujące się pod ścianą. Stanął przy kamiennym tronie. -To jest cel naszego przybycia, Tron Arcymaga. Moje największe dzieło. Ty na nim nie zdołasz zasiąść, zginąłbyś od razu. Fakt, odrodziłbyś się, ale i tak nie zdążyłbyś zobaczyć za wiele. -Zobaczyć?- spytał Przemek. -Wizja- powiedziała enigmatycznie mag. - To daje ten artefakt. Dodatkowo po koniunkcji jego zasięg wzrósł. Teoretycznie można zaglądnąć nim w każdy, spośród połączonych wymiarów. Jednak nawet nie wiesz ile energii to kosztuje. Ja przy całej swojej mocy jestem w stanie siedzieć na nim góra pół godziny. Mam jednak przeczucie, że twoi magowie wymyślą co z tym zrobić. To mój kolejny prezent. Moja wieża. Powiedzmy, że możesz ją przerobić na swego rodzaju „latającą twierdzę”. Wszystkie pomieszczenia są do twojej dyspozycji, poza moim laboratorium. Drzwi do środka zostały zapieczętowane i prosiłbym- w tym momencie wzrok maga spochmurniał,- żeby nikt nie próbował zdjąć pieczęci. Dla zniechęcenia cię do ewentualnego kombinowania dodam, że w pieczęć włożyłem moc porównywalną do wybuchu 2 bomb termojądrowych. Złamanie pieczęci będzie równoważne z uwolnieniem całej tej energii. Tak właściwie- mag uśmiechnął się,- to na chwilę obecną nawet ja nie podjąłbym się złamania tej pieczęci. -Nie masz się o co obawiać. Ta komnata pozostanie nienaruszona. -Rozumiem, dziękuję. Cóż to chyba wszystko. Teraz udam się w moją samotną podróż. -Chciałeś powiedzieć udamy się- odezwała się Salai. Przemek i Mikhaln jednocześnie spojrzeli w jej stronę. -Widzisz- zaczął mag.- Idę sam. Tam gdzie się udam ty wstępu nie masz. -Jesteśmy związani paktem. Umowa ta jest przypieczętowana twoją duszą! Więc nie mam mocy, aby to zakończyć. Mag zamyślił się. W jego zachowaniu widoczna była ironia. -Ach tak. A jakby tak ci tą duszę oddać? Zarówno Przemek jak i Salai patrzyli na maga ze zdziwieniem. -Yyy… wiesz ty co mówisz?- spytała zdenerwowana demonica. Mag uśmiechnął się i podwinął rękaw, ukazując przedramię, na którym widniał symbol paktu. W samym środku okręgu skóra zaczęła się rozrywać, a z rany zaczęło wydobywać się czerwone światło. Po chwili z powstałej szramy wyleciał mieniący się kryształ. -Kamień Filozoficzny- zaczął mag.- Jak już wam kiedyś wspominałem jest stworzony z duszy. Dusza tego tu obecnego niemieckiego generała, który przy okazji miał dość niemały talent magiczny zastała przeze mnie zebrana podczas drugiej wojny światowej. Ona właśnie posłużyła do zapieczętowania paktu. Po tych słowach Mikhaln rzucił Salai kryształ. -Smacznego- powiedział, pokazując przedramię, z którego zniknął symbol paktu. Demonica stała w miejscu osłupiona. Po chwili w jej oczach zapłonął gniew. -TY!!!! W jednej sekundzie w jej dłoni pojawiła się kosa. Powietrze dookoła zdawało się zapłonąć. Mag nie zorientował się nawet co się dzieje, kiedy kosa była tuż przy jego czaszce. Lekkie ukłucie i nie czuł już nic. Siła uderzenia rozerwała jego głowę. Ostrze kosy przeszło przez kość jak przez masło. Krew, pokruszone elementy czaszki i resztki mózgu rozprysły się po kamiennej ścianie. Ciało maga stało w miejscu, po czym osunęło się na ziemię. Salai strząsnęła kosą, pozostawiając na ziemi krwawą smugę. Dziewczyna zamachnęła się ponownie, kiedy drogę zagrodził jej Przemek. -Wynocha!- krzyknął i w tym samym momencie zmaterializował się przed nim Kuruno. Duch spojrzał na Salai bez cienia trwogi. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła i odwróciła się. Podeszła do ściany i uderzyła w nią, tworząc ogromną dziurę, przez którą wyskoczyła. Przemek odwrócił się w stronę ciała maga. Ku jego zdumieniu, po szyli Mikhalna zaczęły przechodzić czerwone pioruny. Głowa zaczynała się regenerować. Po niecałej minucie mag wstał. -Mogło być gorzej- powiedział masując się po szyi. -Gorzej?!- krzyknął Przemek.- Ona ci łeb rozwaliła. -Wiem, spokojnie. Nie w taki sposób mnie „zabijano”. Musiałem to zakończyć. -Pakt? Czemu? -Z nią by mnie nie wpuścili. -Gdzie? -Do Asgardu. Tam się udam w pierwszej kolejności. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat